Categoria:Personagens
Esta é uma lista de personagens da série de jogos ''Crash Bandicoot'' '. Heróis Crash Bandicoot O herói principal da série. Crash é um bandicoot geneticamente alterado pelos cientistas do mal Neo Córtex e Nitrus Brio numa tentativa de criarem um exército de animais mutantes para dominarem o mundo, mas o experimento falha e Crash não adquire maldade no coração. Seus passatempos preferidos são comer frutas Wumpa (uma espécie de fruta que lembra uma mistura de uma maçã com um pêssego) e dormir. * DUBLADO POR: Brendan O'Brien (1996 - constantemente reutilizado), Steven Blum (2003) e Jess Harnell (2005 - atualmente) * NO JAPÃO: Kappei Yamaguchi e Makoto Ishii (2006) Coco Bandicoot A irmã caçula de Crash, e geralmente sua voz da razão. É fascinada por tecnologia e artes marciais e sempre vive às voltas com um ''laptop. Ela fez sua primeira aparição em Cortex Strikes Back, e voltou como personagem jogável em Warped e The Wrath of Cortex. Em N-Tranced, ela serve como o segundo chefe do jogo. A partir de Crash Tag Team Racing, ela possui uma enorme rixa com Nina Córtex e em Crash of the Titans ela é capturada por Cortex mas é salva no final do jogo. Em Crash Bandicoot: Mind Over Mutant ela é um personagen jogável nas plataformas Nitendo Wii e XBOX 360. * DUBLADA POR: Vicki Winters (1997), Hynden Walch (1999) e Debi Derryberry (2001 - atualmente) * NO JAPÃO: Haruna Ikezawa (1997 - 2000), Ema Kogure (2001 - 2004), Satomi Arai (2005 - atualmente) e Risa Tsubaki (2006) Polar Um filhote de urso polar, animal de estimação de Crash. Fez sua primeira aparição em Cortex Strikes Back ajudando Crash a navegar pelos níveis na neve. Ele também é personagem jogável de Crash Team Racing, e é um personagem secreto de Crash Nitro Kart. Fez uma aparição menor em Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage e um cameo em Crash Boom Bang!. Por razões desconhecidas, ele também é um integrante da "festa de aniversário" de Crash em Crash Twinsanity. Pura Um filhote de tigre, animal de estimação de Coco. Ele fez sua primeira aparição em Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, ajudando Coco a navegar pela Grande Muralha da China e em Crash Team Racing, tendo os mesmos níveis que Polar. Em Crash Nitro Kart, ele é um personagem secreta e é jogável em Crash Boom Bang!. Fez também uma aparição especial em Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. De acordo com a Naughty Dog, os designers resolveram que Pura seria um urso panda, mas resolveram trocar o panda por um tigre devido ao fato de acharem que ficaria muito similar à Polar do jogo anterior. Crunch Bandicoot Um outro bandicoot geneticamente alterado, criado por Córtex para que destruísse Crash e Coco, mas na última hora muda de atitude e fica amigo deles. Fez sua primeira aparição em The Wrath of Cortex. Em Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced, ele é hipnotizado por N. Trance, o que faz com que ele fique mau novamente e sirva como o primeiro chefe do jogo. Quando sai do transe hipnótico de N. Trance, ele pode ser controlado nas fases com a Atlasfera. Em Crash Twinsanity, ele faz um cameo na "festa de aniversário" de Crash, que é na verdade uma reunião de vários vilões com os quais Crash já batalhou. Porém, Crunch está realmente acreditando que é o aniversário de Crash, trazendo na cabeça uma coroa de papel e um bolo nas mãos. Em Crash Tag Team Racing, a personalidade de Crunch é idêntica a do rapper Mr. T. * DUBLADO POR: Kevin Michael Richardson (2001 - 2003) e Chris Williams (2005 - atualmente) * NO JAPÃO: Yûji Kishi (2001 - 2003), Masafumi Kimura (2005 - atualmente) e Shinya Fukumatsu (2006) Aku Aku *O espírito de um curandeiro que foi aprisionado numa máscara. Pediu a ajuda de Crash para que parasse com a poluição na ilha de N. Sanity no primeiro jogo da série, e desde então age como uma figura paterna para Crash e Coco.É o irmão mais velho de Uka Uka,mais os dois se odeiam,fato revelado em Mind Over Mutant,no aniversário de Aku Aku,Uka Uka deu a ele meias de presente. Seu nome provavelmente deriva da palavra tribal da Ilha de Páscoa "Aku-Aku", que quer dizer "guia espiritual". Coincidentemente, o nome de Aku Aku é escrito assim em Crash of the Titans. * DUBLADO POR: Mel Winkler (1998 - 2004) e Greg Eagles (2007) * NO JAPÃO: Kenichi Ogata Vilões Dr. Neo Córtex O grande vilão das aventuras de Crash, é um cientista paranóico que só tem uma ambição: dominar o mundo. Possui um gigantesco "N" tatuado na testa. Seu nome é um trocadilho com a região do cérebro chamada neocórtex e, ironicamente, o nome de Córtex é constantemente escrito assim em Crash Tag Team Racing. Também em Crash Tag Team Racing, é revelado por Ebeneezer von Clutch que seu nome completo é Neo Periwinkle Córtex. (Traduzido de Crash Tag Team Racing) . É também revelado em Crash of the Titans que Córtex é um experiente tocador de piano. * DUBLADO POR: Brendan O'Brien (1996), Clancy Brown (1997 - 2003), Lex Lang (2004 - atualmente) e Debi Derryberry (sua versão infantil em Crash Twinsanity) * NO JAPÃO: Shôzô Iizuka e Yôsuke Akimoto (2006) Pinstripe Potoroo Pinstripe (nome verdadeiro: Pinstripelli Potorotti) é um potoroo vestido ao estilo máfia italiana que sempre carrega uma metralhadora. Sua aparição e modos são baseados nos de Michael Corleone; de acordo com a Naughty Dog, ele foi criado quando um dos designers assistiu O Poderoso Chefão. No primeiro jogo da série, Pinstripe é o executivo chefe da refinaria de Córtex, de nome "Córtex Power". Ao batalhar com Crash e ser derrotado, ele acidentalmente atira no núcleo da fábrica, o que causa seu defeito. De acordo com o epílogo do jogo, ele se mudou para Chicago, onde (ironicamente) se tornou dono de uma companhia de saneamento, e tem ambições de concorrer a governador. Ele reaparece em Crash Team Racing como o penúltimo chefe e personagem jogável e, de acordo com o epílogo, se tornou um bem-sucedido vendedor de carros usados em Nova Jersey. Neste jogo, ele fala pela primeira vez. Ele também é personagem jogável de Crash Boom Bang!, e também fez uma aparição especial em Crash Twinsanity na "festa de aniversário" de Crash. * DUBLADO POR: Brendan O'Brien * NO JAPÃO: Kazuhiro Yamaji e Takahiro Yoshino (2006) N. Trance É um hipnotizador da Quinta Dimensão que se parece muito com um ovo,feito por N. Tropy . Fez sua primeira aparição em Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced como um dos vilões principais, e depois em Crash Nitro Kart. Ele também faria uma aparição especial em Crash Twinsanity, mas a cena foi cancelada devido a problemas técnicos. Seu nome é um trocadilho com a expressão inglesa "in trance" ("em transe"). * DUBLADO POR: Tom Bourdon (2003) * NO JAPÃO: Só tem pinto pequeno Ripper Roo Um canguru que mora numa cachoeira, e um dos primeiros animais a ser submetido ao experimento de Córtex. Devido ao fato de ser muito exposto ao raio do Vórtice de Córtex, ficou louco. No epílogo do primeiro jogo, é revelado que ele fez terapia e virou um escritor.'''Texto: Depois de uma intensa terapia e oito anos de uma melhor educação, Dr. Roo começou a escrever o renomado livro "Através dos olhos do Vórtice: Um rápido estudo sobre a evolução e suas conseqüências". (Traduzido de Crash Bandicoot) Esse epílogo se torna de certa forma acurado em Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, quando ele se torna obcecado por literatura, tendo uma enorme biblioteca em sua cachoeira. Infelizmente, ele não pode ser submetido a explosões, o que faz com que ele volte à sua forma louca. Dois anos depois de Crash 2, Roo volta como chefe e personagem jogável de Crash Team Racing que, depois de três anos do primeiro jogo, volta a ter o epílogo quando o jogo é 100% completo. Esse epílogo alega que Roo virou governador, convencendo a todo mundo com sua frase "Louco é aquele que age como um louco" (essa frase é uma possível referência ao filme Forrest Gump). Em todos os jogos que apareceu, Roo não fala uma palavra, apesar de seu riso servir como uma espécie de fala. Durante a fase de projetos de CTR, Roo falaria um inglês fluente, mas isso foi deixado de lado mais tarde (essa regra de Roo falar fluentemente foi mantida no Japão). Roo fez seu retorno em Crash Bash como um obstáculo na fase "El Pogo Loco", e também em Crash Twinsanity como um convidado para a "festa de aniversário" de Crash. De acordo com a Naughty Dog, Roo foi criado para demonstrar os perigos do Vórtice de Córtex de uma maneira engraçada e para permitir o uso de animação sobreposta. Ele também seria personagem jogável de Crash Nitro Kart durante a fase de projetos. * DUBLADO POR: n/a * NO JAPÃO: Katsumi Suzuki (1999) N. Gin Um ex-físico da indústria militar que teve um míssil instalado na cabeça devido a um experimento fracassado. Isso o obrigou a ser um cibórgue a vida toda, e por isso resolveu virar assistente de Córtex.Em Crash: Mind Over Mutant, N. Gin foi abandonado por Cortex na Ilha Wumpa, onde se instalou no velho observatório de lá, e provavelmente, comanda os Ratcinianos, pois eles também foram abandonados pelo Cortex. Seu nome é um trocadilho com a palavra "engine" ("motor" em inglês). No site da Naughty Dog (e em Crash of the Titans), seu nome é escrito como N'''-'Gin. * DUBLADO POR: Brendan O'Brien (1997 - 1999), Corey Burton (2001), Quinton Flynn (2003 - 2004) e Nolan North (2005 - atualmente) * NO JAPÃO: Kazuhiro Nakata (1997 - 2004) e Mitsuru Ogata (2005 - atualmente) Irmãos Komodo Dois dragões-de-Komodo samurais. Seus nomes são Komodo Moe (o gorducho; não é muito inteligente, mas ataca como ninguém) e Komodo Joe (o magrelo; o "cabeça" do grupo). Fizeram sua primeira aparição como chefes em ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, com ataques de cimitarras e giros. Em Crash Team Racing, Moe não aparece, mas Joe é o terceiro chefe do jogo, falando inglês fluentemente pela primeira vez e também é um personagem jogável (caso a gema azul for conseguiga). Em Crash Bash, os dois irmãos retornam na fase "Big Bad Fox" como chefes, operando uma gigantesca fortaleza-canhão e depois tanques de guerra comuns. Eles também fizeram aparições especiais numa pintura em The Wrath of Cortex, e Joe separadamente como uma estátua na fase "Jungle Boogie" em Crash Nitro Kart (versão para GameCube). Eles seriam personagens jogáveis de Crash Nitro Kart durante a fase de protótipos. * DUBLADOS POR: Moe: n/a Joe: Desconhecido (1999) * NO JAPÃO: Moe: n/a Joe: Wataru Takagi (1999) Dr. Nefasto Tropy Um viajante do tempo, contratado por Uka Uka em Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped para criar a estrutura que os personagens usam para viajar no tempo (chamada de Tornado Temporal). Ele também serve como o terceiro chefe do jogo. Tropy também é conhecido por carregar um gigantesco aparato parecido com um garfo que é capaz de criar ondas eletromagnéticas que desintegram seus oponentes. Tropy também serve como personagem jogável de Crash Team Racing, sendo habilitado se o jogador vencer todos os seus fantasmas no modo "Tentativa de Tempo". Em Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced, Tropy serve como o vilão principal ao lado de N. Trance. Ele também serve como um dos chefes de Crash Twinsanity ao lado do Dr. Nitrus Brio, e logo após aparece no mesmo jogo ao lado de Brio e N. Gin na cena do tesouro. Tropy também faz um cameo em Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex na reunião de malvados e em Crash Boom Bang!. Também em The Wrath of Cortex, seu nome é escrito erroneamente como N. Trop'h'''y nos créditos. * DUBLADO POR: Michael Ensign e Corey Burton (2001) * NO JAPÃO: Masaru Ikeda (1998 - 2001) e Haruo Satô (2003 - 2004) Dingodilo Uma mistura de dingo com crocodilo (seu nome é uma combinação das duas palavras). É um piromaníaco nato, vive sempre às voltas com um lança-chamas. Apareceu pela primeira vez em ''Warped. Ele também é personagem jogável de Crash Team Racing, tendo os mesmos níveis que Pequeno Tigre. De acordo com o epílogo do jogo, ele supostamente abriu uma loja de animais (híbridos como ele) no final dos eventos do jogo'Texto:' Dingodilo entrou para um programa de hibridização de animais para poder criar bichinhos únicos e interessantes. Seu lema "Combine todos eles!" criou sucessos como o Giraforcego, o Galinhanguru e o Dingorila. (Traduzido de Crash Team Racing). Faz parte do time do bem em Crash Bash, tendo os mesmos níveis que Rilla Roo. Ele também faz uma curta aparição em The Wrath of Cortex na convenção de malvados de Córtex, e em Twinsanity na "festa de aniversário" de Crash, e também serve como chefe do mesmo jogo. Ele também aparece na versão para Nintendo DS e Game Boy Advance de Crash of the Titans e é o primeiro chefe de Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. * DUBLADO POR: William Hootkins (1998), desconhecido (1999), Dwight Schultz (2003 - 2004) e Nolan North (2007 - atualmente) * NO JAPÃO: Keisuke Ishida (1998 - 2000) e Hajime Iijima (2003 - atualmente) Nina Córtex É a sobrinha de Neo Córtex, com braços mecânicos que são usados para pegar coisas e abater inimigos, e um aparente comportamento gótico. Ela foi desenvolvida para Crash Nitro Kart quando estava sendo desenvolvido pela Traveller's Tales, e então usada em Crash Twinsanity como personagem jogável. Ela também é jogável em Crash Tag Team Racing, e a vilã principal em Crash of the Titans. Nina fez sua primeira aparição em Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Ela parece ser um prodígio nas corridas, sendo capaz perseguir Polar por um grande tempo sem demonstrar sinais de cansaço. Em Crash Twinsanity, Crash e Córtex rumam à Academia do Mal para pegá-la, assim ela pode ajudá-los a salvar o mundo. Assim que Córtex a encontra, ela precisa escalar ao telhado para deixar a escola. Durante o jogo ela é seqüestrada por Crash do Mal na Décima Dimensão, mas no final é capaz de derrotar os Gêmeos do Mal. Em contraste à sua aparição anterior, ela aparenta não mostrar muita personalidade, não falando uma única palavra durante o jogo todo (com exceção de um simples "Hã?" na cena final). Em Crash Tag Team Racing, a personalidade de Nina é muito diferente da de Purple. Nesse jogo, ela vive tentando acabar com os Bandicoots junto com Córtex e N. Gin. Também no mesmo jogo, Coco parece ter uma enorme rixa com ela. Seu design é igual ao de Twinsanity no jogo, exceto que sua altura mudou, deixando-a mais baixa. Em certo ponto do jogo, Nina arruma um bico para poder comprar o carro Angsterator, chegando a ponto de implorar para Crash ajudá-la a arrumar um emprego.Nina Córtex: Oh. É você, Crash. Ouça. Pode doer em mim ter que dizer isso... Preciso de sua ajuda. Tem um carrinho bem bonito que eu quero comprar, mas vou precisar de um dinheirinho extra. Você... eca, isso é tão podre! Você precisa me arrumar um emprego. Fuce por aí e me arrume um emprego. Puh... por... por favor. (Traduzido de Crash Tag Team Racing) Nina é normalmente retratada como uma pessoa facilmente enjoativa e com um olhar pessimista na vida, como um gótico estereotipado. Porém, ela é retratada muito diferentemente em Ripto's Rampage, tendo um jeito de fala infantil, se referindo na terceira pessoa e chamando Spyro de "cãozinho roxo".Nina Córtex: Cãozinho roxo! Nina quer brincar! (Traduzido de Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage) Em Crash of the Titans, Uka Uka substitui Neo Córtex por Nina devido ao fato de estar cansado de sua incompetência. Nina consegue fazer lavagem cerebral em Coco no decorrer da aventura. Ela também batalha com Crash num gigantesco corpo robótico de aranha (chamado de "Aracnina"), sua maneira de "Se você quer um serviço bem-feito". Pode ser que Nina seja a filha de Neo, pois em Crash Twinsanity, quando Nina é seqüestrada pelo Crash do Mal, Neo quase se refere a ela como filha, mas disfarça rapidamente'Dr. Neo Córtex:' Minha filh... Quero dizer, sobrinha! Precisamos fazer algo! Pense, Córtex! Pense! (Traduzido de Crash Twinsanity). Isso é uma possível referência a Crash Nitro Kart, pois quando estava sendo desenvolvido pela Traveller's Tales, Nina seria introduzida como filha de Neo. Porém, se esse fato for anulado, isso pode significar que Córtex tem (ou teve) uma esposa. * DUBLADA POR: Susan Silo (2004), Amy Gross (2005 - atualmente) e Debi Derryberry (versão para Nintendo DS de Crash of the Titans) * NO JAPÃO: Satomi Kôrogi (2004) e Chihiro Kusaka (2005) Assistentes de laboratório São os fiéis subordinados do Dr. Neo Córtex, e se caracterizam por se vestirem sempre da mesma forma: jaleco branco e óculos. Porém, a partir de jogos futuros, a roupa deles pode mudar de acordo com o nível em que estão. É revelado em Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped que eles são na verdade andróides. Rilla Roo Uma mistura de gorila com canguru que apareceu somente em Crash Bash. Ele seria personagem jogável de Crash Nitro Kart. * DUBLADO POR: n/a * NO JAPÃO: Mitsuru Ogata (2000) Nitros Óxide Um alienígena muito temperamental e narcisista do planeta Gasmóxia, que fez sua primeira aparição em Crash Team Racing. Ele se autodenomina "O corredor mais rápido da galáxia", e corre contra os outros para testar suas habilidades, geralmente destruindo o planeta natal do perdedor. Apesar de sua idade ser desconhecida, julga-se que ele deva ser um pouco velho, devido a uma afirmação que ele faz no final de Crash Team Racing. Nitros Óxido: Você me derrotou mais uma vez. Agora, devo retornar a Gasmóxia como um perdedor completo. Devo estar ficando devagar com a velhice. (Traduzido de Crash Team Racing) Ele passou a maioria da sua carreira de corredor viajando pelo cosmos, correndo contra outros aliens e destruindo os planetas natais de quem ele venceu. Na Terra ele sofreu sua primeira derrota. Ele também fez aparições especiais em The Wrath of Cortex e Twinsanity, na "festa de aniversário" de Crash. Ele também foi o último chefe de Crash Bash. Seu nome é um trocadilho com o gás óxido nitroso. Em Crash Nitro Kart, seu nome é erroneamente escrito como Nitro'u'''s Óxido. * DUBLADO POR: Desconhecido (1999) e Quinton Flynn (2003) * NO JAPÃO: Junpei Takiguchi (1999) e "Chafûrin" (2003) Crash do Mal Uma versão negativa de Crash, que fez sua primeira aparição em ''Twinsanity. Ele apareceu primeiramente como um vilão no jogo seqüestrando Nina, mas depois serve como um herói, comendo os Gêmeos do Mal. Ele também aparece como uma roupa em Crash Tag Team Racing, onde é chamado de "Nega Crash". Não confundir "Crash do Mal" com "Crash Falso". Crash do Mal é também chamado de Evil Crash e como dito ele é canibal. O outro item é que ele é extremamente forte comparado ao Crash original. Mega-Mix No final de Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, a máquina que Córtex usou para encolher o planeta (o Minimizador Planetário) entra em defeito e um raio atinge Córtex, N. Gin, Tiny Tiger e Dingodilo, misturando-os e formando um monstro horrível chamado de Mega-Mix. Mega-Mix possui o lado direito da cabeça de Córtex, o lado esquerdo da cabeça de N. Gin, corpo e braços de Pequeno Tigre e pernas e cauda de Dingodilo. Mega-Mix também aparece no modo multiplayer de Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. Imperador Velo XXVII Um imperador alenígena de um reino desconhecido e um corredor fanático e egotista. Ele diz ser "o corredor mais realizado da galáxia". Porém, isso se prova falso quando é derrotado por Crash ou Córtex. Velo é um imperador poderoso, com milhares de súditos (lembrando pequenos duendes) o seguindo, e um coliseu no topo do seu planeta que lembra sua cabeça. Seus súditos estão em constante necessidade de entretenimento, e quando as lendas das habilidades de pilotagem de Crash e seus amigos chegam aos seus ouvidos, ele imediatamente os seqüestra e os faz correrem em seu Circuito da Galáxia, com a ameaça de destruir a Terra se não correrem.Imperador Velo XXVII: Eu sou o Imperador Velo 27º, o governante desta galáxia! Meus súditos anseiam por entretenimento, e histórias de sua maravilhosa habilidade de pilotagem alcançaram meu glorioso império. E eu espero que vocês façam um bom show, especialmente porque, ganhando o circuito, ganharão também sua liberdade. E se, por alguma razão, vocês se recusarem a correr, seu planeta será... destruído. Mas eu não acho que isso irá acontecer. E então, vocês aceitam o meu desafio? (Traduzido de Crash Nitro Kart) Quando os súditos de Velo são derrotados um a um, Velo se revela o Campeão Galáctico e corre contra os terráqueos pessoalmente. Após sua derrota, Velo tem um ataque e explode (literalmente). O Velo com o qual os terráqueos correram era somente uma armadura robótica, o que assusta os seguidores dele.Coco Bandicoot: O Imperador Velo era um robô? / Crunch Bandicoot: Não se fazem mais robôs como antigamente. (Traduzido de Crash Nitro Kart)Dr. Neo Córtex: (Ri.) Eu sou tão bom! Quem saberia que isso seria tão fácil? Um robô. Que singular! (Traduzido de Crash Nitro Kart) O Velo verdadeiro é igual aos pequenos duendes que o seguem. No final de Crash, Velo segura seu cetro triunfalmente para poder ganhar de volta seus seguidores, mas não tem sucesso. Fraco, Velo abre mão de seu império e de toda a influência feita em seus súditos.Velo Real: Meu império é todo seu, assim como todo o poder que vem com ele. (Traduzido de Crash Nitro Kart) Crash pensa nisso seriamente (ele até imagina o planeta com o formato de sua cabeça), mas decide não aceitar a idéia e devolve o cetro a Velo. No final de Córtex, Velo não está tão animado para entregar seu poder. Quando ele vê Córtex com seu cetro, ele o ataca numa tentativa de pegá-lo de volta, mas então é detido por Pequeno Tigre, o que o obriga a abrir mão do cetro.Velo Real: É meu! Você não pode pegar! / Dr. Neo Córtex: Muito bem, Imperador Velo 27º! Finalmente nos encontramos. Cara a cara. (Velo ataca Córtex e os dois começam a brigar pelo cetro, mas Pequeno Tigre aparece e pega Velo.) / Velo Real: Me ajude! Ele está roubando meu cetro! Meu poder! (Pequeno Tigre dá um olhar assustador a Velo.) Velo Real: Pensando bem, pode pegar ele para você. É grande demais para mim mesmo. (Traduzido de Crash Nitro Kart) Velo é um indivíduo de tendências sádicas e narcisistas, sendo quase idêntico ao personagem Nitros Óxido da mesma série. (Ironicamente, Óxido é visto servindo a Velo neste jogo.) O nome de Velo tem vários significados. O primeiro pode derivar da palavra espanhola "velo", que significa "véu, disfarce", numa referência ao fato de o verdadeiro Velo estar encoberto sob uma armadura robótica. Outro significado deriva de "bicicleta" em francês ("velo"), fazendo referência ao título de corredor de Velo. O significado mais provável e aceito deriva da palavra "velocidade", também fazendo referência ao título de corredor de Velo. * DUBLADO POR: Steven Blum * NO JAPÃO: Haruo Satô Zam e Zem São dois alienígenas corredores que fazem parte da equipe de Nitros Óxido em Crash Nitro Kart. Zam é uma espécie de cachorro alienígena, fato demonstrado pelo seu comportamento e aparência. Zem é uma criatura glutônica, o que é demonstrado pelas suas sentenças e o fato de estar constantemente fazendo barulhos de arroto. * DUBLADOS POR: Zam: Billy West Zem: Andre Sogliuzzo * NO JAPÃO: Zam: Mantidos os vocais de Billy West Zem: Yasuhiro Takato Madame Amberly É a diretora da Academia do Mal. Ela é uma mulher grotescamente obesa de sotaque alemão que, para se mover, faz uso de cabos plugados às costas. Ela conhece Neo Córtex e seus amigos cientistas desde que eram crianças, e continua dirigindo a Academia mesmo depois de adultos. Como dona de uma instituição que cria criminosos, ela adora caçoar de seus alunos, numa tentativa de treiná-los emocionalmente, especialmente Córtex, a quem ela chama de bebê chorão mesmo depois de adulto. Sua relação com Nina Córtex, uma estudante da Academia que acontece ser a sobrinha de Neo é desconhecida, pois elas nunca são vistas interagindo entre si. Adicionalmente, Madame Amberly é capaz de manipular eletricidade, usando esta habilidade para abrir os canos de seu gigantesco órgão para manipular um enxame de sinos de tamanho médio para atacar alunos desobedientes. Quando Amberly e Córtex se reencontram em Twinsanity, ela mais uma vez caçoa de Córtex como fazia há muitos anos antes, sendo ainda capaz de assustar o cientista normalmente calmo. Quando ela pensa que Córtex é um barbeiro'Madame Amberly:' "Entón", a bebê "chorón" Córtex, toda crescidinho. Vejo que você arrumar emprego como uma barbeiro. (Traduzido de Crash Twinsanity), Neo tenta mostrar quem manda, mas somente choraminga sua verdadeira profissão para Amberly, que ainda o vê como uma "minhoquinha". Para mostrar a Córtex quem é superior, ela luta contra ele, mas Córtex consegue derrotá-la e ela afunda numa substância verde, e nunca mais foi vista. * DUBLADA POR: Susan Silo * NO JAPÃO: Toshiko Suzuki Elementais Os Elementais são um grupo de máscaras renegadas que devastaram a Terra há milhares de eras atrás.Aku Aku: Não! Os Elementais, não! Uka Uka, por que você os soltou? Você não se lembra do que aconteceu da última vez que eles estavam livres? / Uka Uka: Eles foram responsáveis por alguns terremotos, enchentes e aquela pequena Era do Gelo há alguns milhões de anos atrás. Você se preocupa demais, irmão. (Traduzido de Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex) Eles foram trazidos à vida novamente em Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, o único jogo no qual apareceram. Cada um deles usa e representa os quatro elementos clássicos da natureza: terra, fogo, água e ar. De acordo com uma história que Uka Uka conta no manual de instruções de The Wrath of Cortex, os Elementais causaram uma enorme confusão no mundo e seus habitantes. Os Antigos Ancestrais tiveram uma longa batalha com os Elementais, e os aprisionaram em Cristais de Poder. Esse estado de hibernação duraria por milênios. Vários anos depois, os Elementais foram despertados por Uka Uka e Córtex, que estão à procura de uma fonte de poder para a arma secreta de Córtex, Crunch Bandicoot. Devido ao seu pouco tempo de aparição, somente detalhes de suas personalidades são reveladas: Rok-Ko tem uma personalidade aparentemente de valentão, sempre xingando e ameaçando Crash.Rok-Ko, o Elemental da Terra: O que você está olhando, cara peluda? Eu sou Rok-Ko, o Elemental da Terra, e Uka Uka e o doutor Córtex me libertaram de meu sono profundo, e agora estou livre para acabar com qualquer coisa que tentar me impedir! Nem pense em continuar pegando cristais, palhaço, porque se você continuar, vou te enterrar vivo! (Traduzido de Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex) A personalidade e voz de Wa-Wa é baseada na de um sargento estereotipado, sendo agressivo e falando alto.Wa-Wa, o Elemental da Água: Crash Bandicoot! Você passou dos limites vindo ao meu domínio sem ser convidado! Não responda para mim! Vou consertar esse probleminha de atitude seu! (Traduzido de Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex) Py-Ro aparenta ser instável e piromaníaco'Py-Ro, o Elemental do Fogo:' Percebi que meus irmãos tiveram alguns probleminhas com vocês, meus amiguinhos cor-de-laranja, mas não sei por quê. Hmmmm... Está ficando quente aqui? É seguro usar essa pele?! Parece inflamável! (Traduzido de Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex), e Lo-Lo é aparentemente o brincalhão do grupo.Lo-Lo, o Elemental do Ar: Ei, vejam! O garoto laranja gosta de voar! (Traduzido de Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex) * DUBLADOS POR: Rok-Ko: Thomas F. Wilson Wa-Wa: R. Lee Ermey Py-Ro: Mark Hamill Lo-Lo: Jess Harnell * NO JAPÃO: Rok-Ko: Toshiaki Kuwahara Wa-Wa: Kappei Yamaguchi Py-Ro: Toshitaka Shimizu Lo-Lo: Masaru Ikeda Gêmeos do Mal Victor e Moritz, conhecidos coletivamente como Gêmeos do Mal, são papagaios mutantes (apesar de parecerem e se comportarem mais como periquitos), antigos animais de estimação de Córtex de quando era criança e as primeiras cobaias no (então em fase de testes) Evolvo-Raio.Dr. Neo Córtex: Foi o meu primeiro experimento com o Evolvo-Raio, fase um no meu plano de criar um exército de superanimais! Minhas cobaias: meus dois papagaios de estimação, Victor e Moritz, as duas únicas criaturas pelas quais nunca senti desprezo, ou vontade de comer. (Traduzido de Crash Twinsanity) Acidentalmente, o Evolvo-Raio acabou mandando os dois papagaios para a Décima Dimensão. Lá, eles se transformaram nas criaturas que são e, em Twinsanity, eles retornam da Décima Dimensão para se vingarem de Córtex e destruirem as Ilhas Wumpa.Victor: Temos uma notícia boa e uma ruim. / Moritz: A ruim é: nós vamos destruir suas preciosas ilhas. / Victor: A boa: vocês não vão viver para ver. (Traduzido de Crash Twinsanity) Eles também são capazes de usar telecinésia, a ponto de conseguirem arrancar o cérebro de Córtex de dentro do crânio e ressuscitarem um totem. Cada gêmeo tem uma personalidade diferente. Enquanto Victor é o mais sério e sinistro da dupla, Moritz é o mais abobalhado e está constantemente pedindo por comida.Dr. Neo Córtex: Oh, vocês não são adoráveis? Deixe-me ver... Acho que tenho alguns petiscos para vocês aqui no meu bolso. / Moritz: Petiscos? Eba! Eba! (Traduzido de Crash Twinsanity) Victor: Bem, vocês deram sua melhor cartada. Mas neste exato momento, nosso Dispositivo Vice-Versa Reversor está em operação, sugando toda a bondade desta dimensão e deixando para trás o pior mundo possível! Como gostamos de fazer uma baguncinha. / Moritz: Até mais tarde, fracassados! (para Victor) Diga, já é hora do lanche? (Traduzido de Crash Twinsanity) Seus nomes foram tomados do cientista fictício Victor Moritz, da adaptação de 1931 de Frankenstein. Além de serem capazes de usar telecinésia, eles também podem mudar a realidade, sendo capazes de transformar sua antiga gaiola em um robô gigante. Em Twinsanity, Córtex, Crash e Nina batalham contra eles no Meca-Bandicoot, destruindo o robô. Eles são vistos pela última vez andando para a cabana do Crash do Mal, e são devorados por ele próprio. * DUBLADOS POR: Todos são dublados por Quinton Flynn * NO JAPÃO: Victor: Shinpachi Tsuji Moritz: Setsuji Satô Uka Uka É o poder acima de Córtex e seus capangas. Apesar de ser o irmão gêmeo de Aku Aku, os dois são exatamente opostos. Por muito tempo esteve aprisionado por Aku Aku, mas quando um pedaço da nave espacial do Dr. Córtex caiu na Terra assim que o Dr. Nitrus Brio a explodiu em Cortex Strikes Back, acabou explodindo a prisão, e Uka Uka foi libertado, fazendo sua primeira aparição em Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, e desde então age como mentor dos planos de Córtex e sua gangue. É revelado em Crash of the Titans que ele é o caçula.Em Mind Over Mutant ele é traído por Cortex,foi preso a uma máquina que sugava sua mojo e um Grimly o torturava o forçando a comer bolo. Também nesse jogo, seu nome é escrito erroneamente como Uka'''-'Uka. * DUBLADO POR: Clancy Brown (1998 - 2003), Alex Fernandez (2004) e John DiMaggio (2007) * NO JAPÃO: Ryûzaburô Ôtomo Coala Kong É um coala extremamente musculoso e um dos primeiros mutantes criados por Córtex. Fez sua primeira aparição no primeiro jogo da série. Durante a criação de Kong, o doutor Córtex dedicou "muitos prótons ao departamento de músculos e poucos para o do cérebro". Esta frase sugere que Kong possui uma personalidade igual à de seu sucessor espiritual, Pequeno Tigre. Além disso, Kong não demonstra nenhuma personalidade nos jogos. Em ''Crash Bandicoot, Kong ataca Crash numa mina localizada numa caverna de lava, e seus ataques se resumem somente a atirar pedras e, de acordo com o epílogo do jogo, ele se mudou para Hollywood para se tornar um grande astro de cinema, e que estava trabalhando com um logopedista para melhorar sua dicção. Esse epílogo seria referenciado em Crash Twinsanity, onde Kong falaria. Porém, a cena foi muito complicada para se realizar e, portanto, Kong faz somente uma aparição na "festa de aniversário" de Crash. Em Crash Bash, Coala Kong é invocado para jogar no time de Uka Uka, e serve como um dos personagens mais fortes do jogo, tendo um chute poderoso e a capacidade de atirar caixas tão alto quanto Pequeno Tigre, sua versão do time do bem. Esse é o único jogo em que Kong "fala", emitindo rugidos. Ao contrário dos outros personagens na versão japonesa do jogo, esses rugidos foram mantidos para Kong (os outros personagens tinham sobreposições de voz). Tiny Tiger É um tigre-da-tasmânia musculoso criado por Nitrus Brio no segundo jogo da série para impedir Crash de continuar coletando cristais para Córtex. Porém, Córtex conseguiu passar Pequeno Tigre para seu lado quando Brio desaparece. Assim como Coala Kong, Pequeno Tigre possui uma força bruta, mas não é muito inteligente e refere-se na terceira pessoa. Ele às vezes ataca com uma lança, como evidenciado em Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped e Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. Em Crash of the Titans, Pequeno Tigre se torna um tigre-siberiano e fica um pouco mais inteligente e menos violento. Ele também fez cameos em Crash Boom Bang! e em Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. * DUBLADO POR: Brendan O'Brien (1998 - 2000), John DiMaggio (2003), Chris Williams (2007) e Nolan North (versão para Nintendo DS de Crash of the Titans) * NO JAPÃO: Fumihiko Tachiki (1997 - 2000) e Masafumi Kimura (2003) Neutros Penta Pingüim Um pingüim que fez sua única aparição confirmada em Crash Team Racing, sendo habilitável somente por código. Diz-se que ele é o mesmo pingüim mostrado no início da batalha com Dingodilo em Warped. Ele lembra os inimigos pingüim de Crash Bandicoot 2. Algumas pessoas também falam que ele é o pinguim que aparece no centro da fase "Snow Bash" do jogo Crash Bash, mas nada foi confirmado. Tawna A ex-namorada de Crash. Ela fez sua primeira aparição no primeiro jogo da série, onde foi mantida em cativeiro por Córtex e cabia a Crash resgatá-la. Também foi nesse jogo onde Tawna recebeu o design pelo qual quase sempre é visto: uma bandicoot loira, com shorts de brim e camiseta e tênis vermelhos (sua camiseta se torna rosa em Crash Boom Bang! e, na arte promocional, é vista com tamancos). Ela foi cancelada dos jogos seguintes devido à sua sex appeal exagerada, que a Naughty Dog não achou que seria apropriada para jogadores mais jovens. Para que não parecesse muito drástico, brincaram que ela resolveu terminar o namoro com Crash e trocá-lo por Pinstripe. Além de sua participação em Boom Bang!, ela também fez aparições especiais em Warped e Nitro Kart, numa fotografia que Crash guarda em casa (o que significa que ele ainda pensa nela) e também em Twinsanity, na placa do Moulin Córtex. * DUBLADA POR: n/a * NO JAPÃO: Akiko Toda Dr. Nitrus Brio O ex-assistente de Córtex. Após os acontecimentos do primeiro jogo da série, ele aparece lutando contra ele e mais tarde por conta própria. Brio foi uma das primeiras pessoas que Córtex passou para seu lado. Ele, assim como Córtex, estudou na Academia do Mal de Madame Amberly, onde, ao lado de Córtex, criou o Evolvo-Raio, mas devido a sua baixa auto-estima, deixou que Córtex ficasse com todo o crédito. Apesar de ser leal a Córtex no primeiro jogo em que apareceu, ainda tem suas dúvidas se os planos de Córtex podem funcionar'Dr. Nitrus Brio:' Mas doutor Córtex, nós ainda não determinamos a causa de falhas passadas! / Dr. Neo Córtex: Pateta! Este bandicoot será meu general, e ele irá liderar meus "Comandos de Córtex" para a dominação mundial! Desta vez, reinarei triunfante! Estamos mais perto do que nunca! Rápido! Coloque-o no Vórtice! / Dr. Nitrus Brio: Mas doutor Córtex, o Vórtice ainda não está pronto, não temos idéia do que ele pode fazer! (Traduzido de Crash Bandicoot). Ele foi o penúltimo chefe do primeiro jogo da série, atacando com suas poções, e ao bebê-las, se transforma num monstro verde e musculoso. Porém, o "anônimo" inventor do Evolvo-Raio foi traído por Córtex e se resignou de sua posição. Mais tarde, ele (de acordo com o epílogo do jogo) descobriu sua verdadeira vocação para ser garçom. Nenhuma referência a esse epílogo foi feita nos jogos seguintes. Em Cortex Strikes Back, ele cria Pequeno Tigre para destruir Crash, assim ele não poderá mais coletar cristais para Córtex, e assim que Crash coleta os 42 diamantes, ele liga uma gigantesca arma laser para destruir a estação espacial de Córtex e desaparece dos jogos, apesar de pedir para Crash ativar a arma Dr. Nitrus Brio: Estamos prontos, Crash. Gostaria de fazer as... "honras"? (Traduzido de Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back). Em Crash Bash, na disputa entre bem e mal, ele é invocado para o time do mal, e de acordo com o manual de instruções europeu, pode ter sido o criador de Dingodilo. Nesse jogo, ele possui uma arma laser igual à de Córtex e é somente vista aqui. Ele retorna em Crash Twinsanity, cooperando com N. Tropy para destruir Crash e Córtex e se apoderarem das riquezas dos Gêmeos do Mal e em Crash Mind Over Mutant ao lado de Cortex, sendo o chefe ao lado de Crunch com o efeito do NV. Em Crash Twinsanity, sua forma de ataque é quase igual a de Crash Bandicoot: ao beber uma poção, se torna uma gigantesca criatura parecida com um sapo. Ao contrário do psicopata Neo Córtex, Brio está muito longe de más intenções. Ele é a única voz da razão de Córtex no jogo em que estreou, mas devido a sua suposta auto-estima baixa, nunca é ouvido. Se seu nome for abreviado para N. Brio, como quase sempre é feito, se torna uma brincadeira com a palavra "embryo" ("embrião", em inglês). Ele foi criado pela Naughty Dog para servir como o oposto de Córtex: "submisso à força de Córtex, lógico ao emocional de Córtex, bem-sucedido às falhas de Córtex" . De acordo com uma entrevista, ele seria personagem jogável de Crash Nitro Kart durante a fase de protótipos. * DUBLADO POR: Brendan O'Brien * NO JAPÃO: Mitsuru Ogata Papu Papu É um chefe aborígene muito comilão, líder da tribo de nativos da ilha de N. Sanidade. Ele não está nem do lado de Crash nem do de Córtex, mas está sempre pronto para capturar e/ou comer qualquer coisa que entrar em seu caminho. Quando Crash naufragou na ilha de N. Sanidade no primeiro jogo da série, Papu e seu povo tentaram capturá-lo para fazê-lo de comida, mas Crash é capaz de escapar da multidão através de um javali e derrotar Papu, deixando-o inconsciente para que consiga escapar. O epílogo do jogo diz que ele vendeu as ruínas do castelo incendiado de Neo Córtex e o vendeu para um construtor de resorts, e usou os procedimentos para abrir uma gigantesca loja na ilha (esse epílogo é considerado falso, já que o castelo é visto intacto em alguns jogos, principalmente Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back e Crash Nitro Kart). Em Crash Twinsanity, Papu tenta fazer de Córtex um sacrifício para seu deus, mas quando Crash atrapalha a oferenda, Papu manda seus súditos capturarem Crash, mas mais uma vez essa tentativa falha. Papu também aparece como chefe e personagem jogável de Crash Team Racing se o diamante verde for coletado no modo "Aventura". Neste jogo, ele fala inglês pela primeira vez (apesar de não muito fluentemente) e, de acordo com o epílogo do jogo, Papu entrou para a Associação de Luta Livre e mudou seu nome para "Sr. Mega-Barrigão". Seu golpe principal, a "Batida do Mega-Barrigão", foi banido pela ALL depois que três lutadores tiveram a clavícula quebrada. Ele também é o primeiro chefe de Crash Bash, onde é capaz de invocar mini-Crashes, e começa a rir quando são destruidos. Neste ponto, ele fica vulnerável, permitindo o personagem jogar uma caixa de qualquer tipo nele. Se esse processo for repetido mais duas vezes, uma pedra gigante cairá em cima dele. De acordo com a Naughty Dog, Papu foi criado para permitir a animação de gordura que balança. * DUBLADO POR: Brendan O'Brien (1999) e Dwight Schultz (2004) * NO JAPÃO: Yû Shimaka (1999) Titãs Os inimigos principais de Crash of the Titans. Eles são criaturas submetidas ao Evolvo-Raio de Córtex e depois à substância mágica Mojo. Todos eles são híbridos. Cada Titã é dividido em cinco categorias: Força Bruta, Locomotiva, Capitão, Projétil e Titã Chefe. Os titans são: Ratcicle, Spike, Snipe, Stench, Shelephant, Scorporila, Goar, Ee-letic, Rhinoroller, Battle, Sludge, Grymli e TK Crash Falso Um clone de Crash, só que com grandes sobrancelhas e dentes. Fez cameos em Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, mas fez uma aparição maior em Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced e na versão japonesa de Crash Bash, Crash Bandicoot Carnival. É também personagem jogável em Crash Team Racing, sendo habilitado se o diamante roxo for coletado. * DUBLADO POR: Desconhecido (1999) e Dwight Schultz (2003) * NO JAPÃO: Kappei Yamaguchi e Makoto Ishii (2006) Visconde É um diabo-da-tasmânia extremamente rico e vilão principal de Crash Boom Bang!. Ele passou sua vida inteira procurando por um objeto capaz de conceder desejos a quem primeiramente tocar nele chamado "Super-Grande Cristal de Poder" para terminar a trilha de seus ancestrais, mas sem sucesso. Ele então chama Crash e sua turma para encontrarem para ele, mas Crash arruina os sonhos do Visconde quando toca nele. Krunk É uma criatura parecida com um gorila vestindo roupas indígenas que habita num clone do planeta Terra, chamado Earth, de onde é o campeão de corridas (ironicamente, Earth significa Terra em inglês). Ele se mostra determinado a derrotar os terráqueos, mas perde e é enviado para um lugar desconhecido. É o primeiro chefe de Crash Nitro Kart. Primeiramente, Krunk parece ser um pouco arrogante, tentando fazer com que Velo mandasse seus oponentes de volta para de onde vieram por parecerem lentos, mas quando ele descobre o nome do planeta de onde eles vieram, fica nervoso, e alega que Earth é uma cópia de seu planeta Krunk: São eles que vão correr contra mim? Eles parecem ser lentos. Mande-os de volta! / Imperador Velo XXVII: Mas Krunk! Eles vieram de um planeta igual ao seu. Se chama Terra. / Krunk: Terra!! Já ouvi falar desse planeta! É uma cópia do meu Earth! Eu irei correr contra eles e mostrar quem tem o planeta melhor!! (Traduzido de Crash Nitro Kart) Ao ser derrotado pelo time de Crash, Krunk admite que Earth é um clone da Terra ao receber o ioiô de Crash de presente.Krunk: O que é isto? Um presente do seu mundo? Obrigado! Me desculpe. Nós realmente copiamos seu planeta. (Traduzido de Crash Nitro Kart) * DUBLADO POR: Marshall R. Teague * NO JAPÃO: Kôsei Hirota Nash É uma espécie de tubarão cibernético programada para não parar de se mover e nunca dormir, que apareceu em Crash Nitro Kart. Devido a isso, pode ficar nervoso quando não o faz e também é um pouco mau perdedor, podendo pedir sua chave de volta ao ser derrotado. Quando Crash o derrota, Coco hackeia o cérebro de Nash, fazendo-o dormir pela primeira vez na vida. * DUBLADO POR: Billy West * NO JAPÃO: Mitsuaki Madono Geary Um robô do planeta Teknee que apareceu em Crash Nitro Kart, de onde é campeão de corridas. Porém, ele perde para os terráqueos e, como punição, é obrigado a lustrar o troféu e o coliseu inteiro.Imperador Velo XXVII: GEARYYY!! Você... falhou... comigo!! Como punição, você vai limpar o troféu deles. E quando acabar... vai ter que limpar... o coliseu inteiro. (Ri.) (Traduzido de Crash Nitro Kart) Geary sofre de dupla personalidade, sendo que todas elas são obcecadas por algo. A primeira é obcecada por limpeza, e a segunda por ganhar, também dizendo que os robôs são melhores e que demolirá qualquer um que entrar em seu caminho. Essas duas personalidades podem alternar de vez em quando, como demonstrado na sua seqüência de abertura'Geary:' Somente os robôs poderão ser perfeitos! Eu demolirei qualquer um que - oh, mas que sujeira! Isso não pode ficar tão sujo assim. (Geary limpa a plataforma na qual está parado com um aspirador que sai de seu peito.) Agora... onde eu estava? (Traduzido de Crash Nitro Kart) e nas corridas.Geary: Puxa vida. Acho que vou ter que te demolir!! (Traduzido de Crash Nitro Kart)Geary: Essa não. Aquele maldito corredor está me ultrapassando!! (Traduzido de Crash Nitro Kart) * DUBLADO POR: Paul Greenberg * NO JAPÃO: Hiroshi Iwasaki Norm É uma espécie de mímico alienígena que pode se multiplicar em duas formas que possuem personalidades muito diferentes. A primeira forma (conhecida somente por Norm) tem o tamanho de uma criança e se comunica somente por gestos, como um verdadeiro mímico. Ele prefere mais ler do que correr, fazendo-o somente porque Velo o obriga. A segunda forma (conhecida como Norm Grande) é o oposto do Norm menor, sendo gigantesco, rude, louco por corridas e tendo a habilidade de falar normalmente. Juntas, as duas formas completam o Norm menor. * DUBLADO POR: Andre Sogliuzzo * NO JAPÃO: Tetsuo Goto Willie Wumpa Cheeks Uma fruta Wumpa mutante, mascote de Ebeneezer von Clutch em Crash Tag Team Racing. Mais tarde, é revelado que ele roubou o Diamante de Poder Coração Negro de Von Clutch, e é explodido por Neo Córtex mais tarde. * DUBLADO POR: Roger L. Jackson * NO JAPÃO: Masato Funaki Ebeneezer von Clutch Um cibórgue dono do parque de diversões MotorWorld em Crash Tag Team Racing. Ele funciona a partir de uma jóia chamada Diamante de Poder Coração Negro, que é roubada por Willie Wumpa Cheeks mais tarde no jogo. Ebeneezer fala com um sotaque alemão estereotipado, e é revelado em uma cena do jogo que ele é um grande fã da franquia Crash, tendo todos os jogos. * DUBLADO POR: Danny Mann * NO JAPÃO: Hiroshi Ôtake Pasadena O'Possum Uma gambá e fiel subordinada de Ebeneezer von Clutch em Crash Tag Team Racing. É evidente que ela tem uma quedinha por Crash, e geralmente está o flertando. Também fica evidente que ela é do Texas devido ao seu sotaque. Seu sobrenome é uma brincadeira com "Opossum", que significa gambá em inglês. * DUBLADA POR: Shanelle Workman * NO JAPÃO: Yoshiko Kamei Vigias do parque São os funcionários do parque MotorWorld, empregados de Ebeneezer von Clutch. Eles se caracterizam por sempre estarem usando uma roupa à prova de gás venenoso. Porém, eles não são muito fãs de Von Clutch devido ao fato de ele não os pagar bem'Vigia do parque nova-iorquino:' E se você vir aquele muquirana do Von Clutch, diga a ele que ele deveria pagar melhor seus trabalhadores. (Traduzido de Crash Tag Team Racing), a roupa que ele os obrigam a usar'Vigia do parque nova-iorquino:' Dez anos na universidade para ter que me vestir de modo tão ruim assim! (Traduzido de Crash Tag Team Racing) e abuso'Vários vigias do parque:' Já estamos acostumados com esse abuso! (Traduzido de Crash Tag Team Racing). Eles também são colocados em condições muito perigosas de trabalho, como evidenciado nas pistas "Pirates of the Carburator" e "Tire and Ice". * DUBLADOS POR: Somente se conhece Bill Farmer, Chris Coppola, Charles Dennis, Jess Harnell e Roger L. Jackson. * NO JAPÃO: Somente se conhece Takaya Kuroda, Kazuhiro Ansai e Yasumichi Kushita Chick e Stew Dois frangos que servem como locutores de Crash Tag Team Racing. Chick é o mais sério do grupo, enquanto Stew é o mais engraçado, e freqüentemente está mudando seu penteado quando a câmera o pega. Eles são uma paródia a Howard Cosell e George Foreman, respectivamente. * DUBLADOS POR: Chick: Quinton Flynn Stew: Duane R. Shepard Jr. * NO JAPÃO:chick:keiichi takahashi stew:keiji himeno crash carbono Um clone do Crash que apareceu em Crash of the Titans como o segundo jogador. Ele também foi jogavel em Crash Mind Over Mutant no modo 2 players para PS2 afim de substituir coco na versao para xbox-360.tem um trailer no youtube que explica como crash de carbono foi criado,carbono foi criado por dr.neo.cortex para destruir crash bandicoot mais no final de tudo,eles viraram AMIGOS. Outros Esta seção é para personagens cujo gênero (bom, mau ou neutro) é desconhecido e/ou fizeram aparições em somente um jogo da série e nunca mais retornaram por razões desconhecidas. Baby T Um filhote de tiranossauro encontrado obviamente nas fases pré-históricas de Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Apesar de Crash tê-lo levado para casa no final dos eventos do jogo, Baby T nunca mais apareceu em jogos futuros. Garotas do troféu Vistas somente em Crash Team Racing, são as garotas que entregam os prêmios aos jogadores. São elas: Isabella (que tem cabelos louros e roupas azuis e entrega prêmios para Crash, Coco e Crash Falso), Ami (que tem cabelos pintados de verde e uma roupa verde e amarela e entrega prêmios para Pequeno Tigre, Dingodilo, Ripper Roo, Pinstripe, Komodo Joe, Papu Papu e Penta Pingüim), Megumi (que tem cabelos turquesa e uma roupa cinzenta e entrega prêmios para Córtex, N. Gin e N. Tropy) e Liz (que tem cabelos negros e uma roupa que consiste de uma camiseta verde e uma minissaia roxa e entrega prêmios para Polar e Pura). Elas provavelmente não são mais vistas devido ao que aconteceu com elas de acordo com o epílogo: Ami resolveu se tornar uma corredora também sob o pretexto de "não querer mais distribuir troféus, mas sim ganhar alguns"; Liz posou para a revista "Bandiboy" (possível paródia à revista Playboy) e comprou a mansão em Malibu com a qual tanto sonhava; Isabella se tornou atriz e inclusive fez uma pontinha na temporada final do seriado "Baywaters" (paródia ao seriado Baywatch) e Megumi criou a fábrica de perfumes "Odecoot". Fazendeiro Ernest Um casuar dono de um pomar de frutas Wumpa que vive em cima da caveira da montanha da Ilha de N. Sanidade que apareceu somente em Crash Twinsanity, perguntando a Crash para limpar seu pomar das minhocas que o atacam, oferecendo em troca um cristal, ao que Neo Córtex atira nele e rouba o cristal, alegando "Isto não é um jogo!"Fazendeiro Ernest: Oh, Crash! O mercado dos fazendeiros é amanhã, e as minhas árvores Wumpa não crescerão porque meu pomar está lotado de minhocas. Livre minha terra dessas minhocas e eu lhe darei este Cristal de Poder. (Córtex atira em Ernest e pega o cristal.) / Dr. Neo Córtex: Eu sou um cientista do mal. O que vocês estavam esperando? Isto não é um jogo! (Traduzido de Crash Twinsanity). * DUBLADO POR: Alex Fernandez * NO JAPÃO: Haruo Satô Bearminador Um gigantesco urso-polar que usa um chapéu de marinheiro azul e opera um grande submarino capaz de atirar bolas de canhão e ursos-polares mecânicos que soltam mísseis. É o segundo chefe de Crash Bash, e seu nome é uma óbvia referência à série de filmes O Exterminador do Futuro. Bearminator pode ser também o urso que persegue Crash em Crash Bandicoot 2 Morsa Rusty Uma morsa que trabalhava como cozinheiro no navio de N. Gin em Crash Twinsanity. Ao confundir Crash com a carne que ia cozinhar, tem uma perseguição com ele no navio mas acaba preso numa porta. * DUBLADO POR: Dwight Schultz * NO JAPÃO: Hajime Iijima Tikimon Um gigantesco deus totem que recebeu vida dos Gêmeos do Mal para que destruísse Crash e Córtex em Crash Twinsanity. Porém, Crash consegue derrotar Tikimon atirando Córtex em sua garganta inúmeras vezes, o que fez com que ele ficasse inanimado mais uma vez. Tikimon possui duas faces: uma tem a boca aberta, e outra tem a boca fechada. Ele também tem a habilidade de liberar pequenas criaturinhas de pedra e raios laser dos olhos. Titans Os Titãs são criaturas criadas pelo Evolvo-Raio do Dr. Neo Córtex, e então submetidos à substância mágica Mojo, que é a essência da vida, para que eles adquiram mais poder. Todos os Titãs são híbridos de animais com objetos ou outras coisas. Crash Bandicoot é capaz de controlá-los colocando o rosto de Aku Aku neles. Eles foram primeiramente introduzidos em Crash of the Titans, e deverão voltar no vindouro Crash Bandicoot: Mind Over Mutant. Cada Titã é dividido em cinco categorias: Força Bruta, Capitão, Projétil, Locomotivo e Titã Chefe. Eles estão colocados aqui separados por ordem alfabética. Nota: Eu estou tentando completar a lista com os das outras versões e os do Mind Over Mutant, Veja a lista de afazeres. Arachnina O robô personal da Nina. Uma gigantesca aranha mutante coberta por uma armadura mecânica, também é equipada com vários lasers e uma serra, Córtex criou ele para ser um brinquedo, mas Nina seu Gênio Maligno para o encrementar. *Nota: Na versão para GBA do Crash of the Titans, Arachnina é chamado de "Spiderbot", o antigo nome dele. Battler Um Morcego com garras feitas de lâminas de Canivete. Battler pode atacar seus inimigos com as lâminas em suas asas e pode conjurar ventos com a potência delas. B. Honda Um Coelho Branco Lutador de Sumô. Completamente com... Um traje de Sumô normal. Ee-Lectric Uma Mistura de Enguia Elétrica com Basilisco (não, isso não existe). Ele pode atacar com sua eletricidade natural ou invocá-la dos céus. Goar Uma mistura de Urso Pardo e Javali. Ele ataca os adversários com suas presas enormes e pode paralisá-los com seu hálito. Grimly Um fantasma. Grimly pode controlar o tempo, por enquanto, o único poder conhecido é a câmera lenta. "Grizzly Frog " Esse Sapo mutado cospe moscas para parar seus oponentes. Magmadon Uma mistura de Tartaruga e Pedra de Lava. Ele pode andar sobre a lava, além de atirá-la nos inimigos. Magmadon também é capaz de criar terremotos pisando no chão, esses terremotos abrem fissuras que jorram lava. Ratcicle right|frameUm Rato de Laboratório Congelado. Ele ataca com suas garras e é capaz de congelar seus inimigos, para congelá-los, ele cria pistas de gelo, que congelam dois inimigos na direção da pista, ou então usa seu ataque de espirro, que não gasta a energia dele, além de ser um poder novo em Mind Over Mutant. Modelos Imagem:Ratcicle.jpg|Ratcicle em Crash of the Titans. Imagem:Crash Jacking a Ratcicle.jpg|Ratcicle em Mind Over Mutant. Imagem:Ratcicle GBA.png|Ratcicle em Crash of the Titans (Apenas na versão para Game Boy Advance). Rhinoroller Uma mistura de Tatu e Rinoceronte. Ele é capaz de virar uma bola para esmagar seus adversários, ele é lento andando, pelo fato da carapaça atrapalhar, mas ele é muito rápido rolando. Scorporilla Uma mistura de Gorila e Escorpião. O único Titan classificado como fêmea, ela pode usar seus punhos gigantescos para esmagar objetos e inimigos, e usar seu rabo de escorpião para atacar os inimigos. Shellephant Uma mistura de Elefante e Carangueijo. Ele pode esmagar objetos com suas patas com uma força aterradora e soltar fogo pela tromba. Sludge Uma mistura de Sapo e Camaleão. Sludge é completamente revestido de um ácido gelatinoso, que cospe nos inimigos. Ele também é capaz de se esticar o quanto desejar. Snipe Devido às penas coloridas que crescem de suas costas, Snipe pode se camuflar nas moitas enquanto atira penas nos adversários. * Nota: Na versão para GBA Snipe é chamado de Parafox, um nome mais velho. Spike Uma mistura de Porco-Espinho e Carangueijo. Spike ataca com suas garras e pode invocar espinhos do chão. Stench Uma mistura de Gambá e Abutre. Ele ataca atirando bolas de fedor nos oponentes. Em Mind Over Mutant, ele usa um capacete de astronauta, sapatos e suspensórios. Uka Uka Em certo ponto da história, Uka Uka usa o Evolvo-Raio nele mesmo, criando para si um corpo monstruoso feito de troncos de árvore e cipós. Yuktopus Uma mistura medonha de Pato, Polvo, Yak, Gaita-de-Fole e Sucata. O Yuktopus é capaz de paralisar os inimigos com os seus sons de gaita de foles e usar uma gigantesca bazuca laser para destruí-los. Subordinados Os subordinados são os inimigos principais do jogo, depois dos Titãs. Todos os subordinados devem ser mortos numa fase para que ela seja completa. Seus nomes estão traduzidos para português logo abaixo. *Nota: No Mind Over Mutant, todos são comandados por Córtex. Ratnicianos (Ratnicians) São os seguidores do Dr. Córtex. Os Ratnicianos são Ratos de Laboratório mutados vestidos em roupas de cientistas que são geralmente vistos carregando tubos de ensaio. Eles têm personalidade e sotaque nerd.Em Crash Mind Over Mutant ele deu os Ratnicians para o N'Gin depois que N'Gin deu os Doom Monkeys para o Nitrus Brio. Koo-Alas São os seguidores de Pequeno Tigre. Os Koo-alas são Coalas com personalidade e sotaque caipira que adoram coisas mecânicas e mexer na terra. Eles são vistos constantemente comendo coxas de Frango. Macacos da Destruição (Doom Monkeys) São os seguidores e os empregados da fábrica de armas de N. Gin. Eles possuem mísseis instalados nas cabeças da mesma forma que seu mestre, assim como sua personalidade demente. Eles atacam seus inimigos com chaves de fenda e podem explodir suas cabeças. Nota:Em Mind Over Mutant trabalham para N.Brio Coelhinhos Vodu (Voodoo Bunnies) Os seguidores de Uka Uka. São coelhos que usam máscaras e roupas tribais que também falam num sotaque nativo. Eles atacam com suas lanças. Numa referência ao filme Gremlins, Aku Aku diz a Crash no perfil deles que não se deve dar cenouras para eles depois da meia-noite ou molhá-los. Referências Links *Página da Crash-Pédia sobre os personagens da série (em inglês) de:Kategorie:Charaktere en:Category:Characters es:Categoría:Personajes fr:Catégorie:Personnages hu:Kategória:Szereplők it:Categoria:Personaggi giocabili ja:カテゴリ:キャラクター pl:Kategoria:Postacie pt-br:Categoria:Personagem ru:Категория:Персонажи tr:Kategori:Karakterler zh:Category:游戏角色